shadow warrior
by axeman
Summary: Matt sterling once new zealands top auror takes harry from the dursleys door step, with abnormal control over the elements and shadows what will harry become once he's fully trained
1. Chapter 1

3 A.M. October 31st, the fateful night that changed the world, unknown to Albus Dumbledore, a tall man dressed entirely in black watched as he dropped a Baby Harry Potter on the doorstep of number four privet drive.

The stranger watched as Dumbledore sent Hagrid on his way and restored the light to the muggle street lights.

With a slight pop the bearded man was gone not knowing it would be 12 years before he set eye's on the riley raven haired boy again.

As Minerva mcgonagall gave one last fleeting look to the young boy she too disappeared.

"Finally" muttered the stranger.

He swiftly removed himself from the bushes he was hiding in and picked up the child from the door step.

"it a bloody kid not a sodding bottle of milk" the stranger muttered under his breath as he disappeared off to the first destination with the young boy.

For the first 4 years Harry was raised as any young boy would be, brought up in dorset the child grew to the age of four with a lot of freedom, soon it would be taken from him, replaced with a harsh discipline, taught to use his magic as well as developing his body and martial art skills.

Once Harry hit 4 he was taken to the Japan to learn his martial arts from a true master, there were master martial artists within Europe, but only in Japan could you find a one that took immense satisfaction in passing knowledge to his pupil.

Matt, Harry's one and only father figure, once the stranger that whisked him away from the dursleys door step, Watched Harry with pride.

Matt had searched since the day he took Harry from the doorstep to find a master of his art who also practised magic, I took three years to find him but the hard work paid off. At the age of four matt was about to head out to town to purchase Harrys wand when the Japanese warrior stopped him.

"No wand" he said

"He'll need one if he's going to learn magic"

"No he learn focus magic like a man"

not in the mood to argue matt relented and watched over the five years as Harry learned to focus his magic without a wand and leaned many different martial arts from the tutor.

* * *

Harry had taken everything in his stride, as he learned more and more he began to craft his skills into his own unique martial art, sort of based on judo (Harry like to throw people around) but with various twists to different punches, kicks and throws which made it all very unpredictable. Harry was the first to admit, most of the time he didn't know what he was doing. During his fifth year of training a sword, a set of daggers and bow was thrown into the mix. Harry's tutor preferred the bow as it was more "honourable" than a gun. 

At the age of ten Harry graduated Japan, whilst there he learned all kinds obscure magics and was thankful for the opportunity.

For the next two years Matt and Harry travelled all over the world, making contacts and continuing Harry's training, with use of a time turner Harry had aged to 15 by the begging of what should have been his third year, of course the magic of the time turner prevented that from showing in any way.

Matt Sterling was once the ministry of magic's (new Zealand) top auror, grinding Harry when every he could to shape him into the warrior he need to become.

* * *

Harry's first challenge came in Berlin, 6 months prior a new dark lord announced himself claiming to be the next Grindalwald, this self claimed dark lord who called himself Chaos (a name Harry and Matt had laughed over a few times) set his sights on eradicating all muggles from the world. 

So at the age 13 (15 with a timeturner) Harry Potter went hunting for his second dark lord.

He found Chaos in the centre of Berlin torturing a teenage muggle girl, years of training had taught harry to keep his cool, his one major flaw however.

Damsels in distress, one thing guaranteed to get Harry in a flop was a woman in distress.

Stepping out of the shadows Harry made his presence known

"Having fun?"

"yes" said Chaos with a manic grin

"want a go?"

"absolutely" Harry said with a manic grin to match Chaos'

"feel free!"

waving his hand Harry cast a complex pain inducing curse on Chaos, Harry watched with a grim sort of fascination as Chaos' mouth opened in a silent scream

"Hey! You were right! This _is_ fun!" he said releasing the curse

"No…. wand!..." Chaos' choked

"Where would the sense in that be? If I rely on a wand it can be taken from me"

"It doesn't matter anyway, by the end of tonight you will be dead"

"That's not gonna work for me, see I have these plans tomorrow and I did promise"

Harry raised his hand and shot a spell which made a rain cloud above Chaos' head.

"Hahahaha, you think getting me wet is going to save you"

"Yes im quite sure"

"_avada ke…"_

Harry summand a icy gale as Chaos began the curse, watch as he lost control of his basic motor functions

"Your pathetic, you call your self a dark lord, now know why you target muggles, you too weak to go after anyone with real power"

Harry drew his sword and cleaved off Chaos' head. He drew two marbles from his pocket he mumble portus dropping one on Chaos' cleaved head and once on the muggle girl, he sent the muggle to the nearest hospital and chaos to the ministry before heading home.

* * *

History on matt to come, this is my second fic hopeful everything will be a bit better than the first, I haven't decided on a ship yet so if you want something particular let me know, if not i'll probably make it a harry/tonks again cos i like that ship

i need a beta for this so if anyones intrested,


	2. Chapter 2

For the following year Harry continued to travel the world remove up and coming dark lords, he continued to train using a time turner making his age 17 when really he was only 14, 23, that's how many 'dark lords Harry had removed from this world, although to be fair about twenty of them were pretty weak and didn't have any followers. 

Harry didn't have a problem with killing these people, they choose the path they take, they didn't have to kill people and in Harry's eyes by killing 1 dark lord is saving hundreds and in some cases thousands of lives.

During this time Matt ran the back end of things, pulling the research and finding out were the biggest threats were and even collecting reward money, he built relations in just about every part of the world, wizarding and muggle. He didn't restrict his network to humans either, they had contacts in just about every species with the ability to communicate including goblins, vampires and werewolves. 

Harry, Matt and two muggle computer programmers set about creating a clone of the database used by the F.B.I. 

Harry and Matt gave one to each of the clans they had contacts in and showed them how to work the computers. Within months they had built up an incredible database of dark wizards and Harry was hunting them down, one by one.

Matt Sterling was laying across a huge couch reading a report he had just printed in the flat he and Harry currently occupied, the flat was pretty big located in the middle of Belgium, the flat had two bedrooms, both of which were big enough that; if desired, could be split into two bedrooms each, 1 shared bathroom, a kitchen and living room. 

Harry walked into the room after he had just woken up his hair long enough to reach down to his shoulders but uneven length overall, almost as if buts had been cut of burnt off. 

"Over the past couple of years Voldemort has been sighted a few times in the U.K. and particularly around hogsmede"

"So, is he my next target?"

"I believe so"

"He has tried to use Hogwarts multiple times to regain his body"

"How so?"

"He tried to steal the philosophers stone 4 years ago, he had a follower, I have reasons to believe it was one Lucius Malfoy, slip a diary into one Ginevra Weasleys school supplies, the diary was charmed to revive him using the victims life force, the diary wrote back to the victim when she began to use it and was immediately handed to Dumbledore, and last year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and went straight to the headmaster and proved his innocence, revealing one peter Pettigrew as traitor, peter is believed to be at voldemorts side after escaping the aurors"

"Put Pettigrew second on my list, looks like were going to Hogwarts then"

"Indeed"

hr

"Ahh Mr Potter, you have no idea how hard I have been trying to find you"

"ohh yes I do, over 5000 letters when you sent your invitation to attend, I believe it is polite to assume I said no if the first one is not replied to."

"Yes well, we had to be sure"

"Mmm" 

Matt and Harry were sitting opposite the headmaster in his office, filled with all sorts of funny little machines and trinkets. 

The headmaster had offered them seats but the conjured there own Matt a white leather wingback and Harry the same only black leather.

"so what ca I do you for Mr Potter, Mr Sterling?"

"Well we understand Voldemort has been pretty active lately and as is Harry's day job is you know remove murdering scumbags from the world were here Hunting"

"You think this is wise Mr Sterling?"

"Perfectly, it is his destiny after all"

"How do you know that!!"

"Well, its pretty obvious, he defeated him as a baby and as an egotistical maniac he won't be able to move on until he's remove the source of his embarrassment, that and we have a few friends in the department of mysteries who told us the prophecy"

"impossible that is restricted information that only Harry and Voldemort have access to"

"Ohh did I not mention that Harry was made an unspeakable, third class, they wanted to make him second class but that would make him at the departments beck and call, this way he gets most of the perks and gets to work freelance"

"interesting" 

"now may I ask why you removed him from the Dursleys?"

"he would have had a terrible life there and when would you have trained him to use magic?"

"when he was ready" 

"he seemed ready to me at age four"

"he cant have had much of a childhood then could he" Dumbledore retorted

"Yes I did, as you can see, I am fit and able bodied I am alive and able to defend myself, could I have do that tucked away in the muggle world until you were ready to pull me out of the draw…. No I couldn't so don't even try to pull the child hood thing on Matt when if you go and see the Dursley's which I did by the way, they are the last of my family afterall, they threw me out going on about freaks and unnatural things, so likely I would have been left on the doorstep to rot, or if they had taken me and treated me like a son, well after seeing what Dudley turned out like I may have been able to eat Voldemort when he came for me" Harry started with a touch of anger in his voice

"yes well, I have things to do term starts in a week and I have to make final arrangements for our event"

"Ahh yes the Triwizard tournament, now that sounds like fun" Harry said in a far away voice

Dumbledores mouth fell open and he began spluttering 

"Wha… how… secret…"

"I told you we had contacts" Matt smirked

Dumbledore managed to compose himself.

"will there be anything else?"

"yes I need to enrol here, it seems this place is were Voldemort is targeting a lot and therefore my best shot at catching the bastard."

"that won't be a problem, you tuition has been paid since you were a baby" 

"Yes, I know that however I will need my own quarters with two rooms, one for me and one for Matt, I have a pretty tough training schedule and don't want to distube any one plus I tend to exaust myself magically a lot and when im recharging tend to release pent up reserves behind the block you put on me as a child, don't get me wrong we removed the block but the my magic still acts as if its there and is only released in a emergency, like a shot of adrenalin you might say. Anyway I'm rambling some of my pure magic were to hit a student it could kill them, that is not pleasant. Matt needs to be here he runs all of the operations"

"Harry that block was for your own good"

"wrong it was for your good it was meant to break when I was 17 and had a grasp on my magic, then you could have sent me after Voldemort with a newly acquired level of magic and you hoped I would go off like a bomb removing Voldemort at the same time and removing myself who you feared to have enough power to be the next dark lord, nice try" 

"yes, err, well the greater good.."

"don't bother just do as I have asked give me a room big enough for me and matt and enrol me and leave me to do my thing, and I know you have been reorganising your order since June and no neither of us want to join and no we won't give you our contacts and no, we won't ally with you"

"why won't you ally with us?"

matt took over

"simple really, one it would mean we had to share information with you; two we would have to attend meetings and we just don't do that kind of thing and thirdly you do everything wrong"

there was a flash of fire as Fawkes landed on his perch and sat looking intently and expectantly at Harry.

Looking over Harry notice and smiled and nodded. He whistled and in a wave of black flame a black phoenix, Dumbledores look was almost comical when he saw the majestic black bird. 

The bird took off and flew over to Fawkes and the began trill at each other, "that's Gaius, we met when I was fighting in Italy he swallowed a bullet for me and I've had him ever since, well we have to be off, we have to pack and get ready for the train, see you in a week"

And with that they got up and left, as the door clicked shut both phoenix's trilled and were gone in a single flash of fluorescent greenish-yellowish purple fire.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st, Harry and Matt were standing in the shadows leaning against the wall, they watched as children and teens ran back and forth talking to parents and friends, moving luggage back and forth to the train, and in the case of younger children and 1 lanky redhead, last minute grooming from parents.

Matt was not going to ride the train but was simply there to keep Harry Company until it left, Harry already had his compartment warded and locked so that no one could get in.

"You should socialise a bit you know" Matt started

"I would but these people all look so irritating, plus I like standing here, it lets me watch their characteristics" he replied

"You'll enjoy your time here a lot more if you make friends"

"Oh I'll make friends, but not until I can be bothered with them, my plan is to let Dumbledore announce me at the feast give it a month or so until people are used to me and the 'oh my god, it's Harry Potter' factor has worn out"

Matt huffed "Fine"

hr

Matt left just after the train had pulled round the corner and headed right to Hogsmeade where he spent a lot of time in the pub chatting up Madam Rosmerta.

Harry however sat with his feet up on the opposite chair. He was dressed all in black as usual, black jeans with a skin tight black t-shirt, a zip up hoodie which was unzipped showing his intimidating physique and a black beanie pulled just about over his eyes. He held around his waist his most prized possession. His sword. This sword was said to a have been wielded by Dracula, right down the length of the blade runes were inscribed to the tip, he also had many daggers a potions pouch filled with various concoctions his whole appearance was designed to intimidate and basically look cool.

Harry watched as various people walked past the door trying to open it to greet him but not once did he release the locking charm, over 30 people tried and many stood outside the door trying various charms and hexes to get in. After about an hour of constant abuse he released the charm and allowed in 5 of the teens that had been trying to get through the charms. Once they were in he used different charm which allowed the door to be opened from the inside but not the outside.

With the door open a bushy haired witch entered followed by the tall lanky red head who Harry had watched on the platform, a smaller redheaded girl, a girl with bubblegum pink hair cut into short spikes and a round faced boy who looked slightly nervous.

Can I help you?

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley , Tonks, just Tonks and Neville Longbottom, we just wanted to introduce ourselves"

"Great I'm Harry Potter. Bye Bye" he indicated the door but soon realised they were all standing with their mouths agape.

He instantly conjured up a bunch of flies and flew a bunch into each of the mouths, he watched in satisfaction as each began to splutter and the brown haired bushy haired witch began to instantly question him remarkably without stopping for breath.

"are you really the Harry Potter? How did you vanquish the You-Know-Who? Where did you disappear to? Why did you go? What have you been doing? What do you have a sword for?"

Harry listened as the questions kept pouring. After About five minutes he stopped her. "Look I don't know you, I don't trust you and you ask to many questions, I'm not answering any of them because i really don't want to and you will be leaving now"

He lifted he up from behind grasping under her arms he took her to the door, opened it, put her just outside of it and closed it again. Looking out of the window her barely contained a laugh at the look of indignation on her face.

Hey, you cant do that you don't own this compartment, i don't care if you are Harry Bloody Pott..." that was as far as Ron got before he too was picked up and placed outside.

"Are the always like that?"

"yeah. Only they usually argue with each other, they don't get on so well I'm surprised he defended her to be honest" the bubblegum pink haired witch said

"yeah, well they can bloody well keep away from me if that's what their going to be doing all the time"

"I'm Tonks" she said and held out her hand nervously

"I'm Harry, pleased to meet you"

"What made you come to Hogwarts?" she asked timidly

"Oh I heard the make the best treacle tart in the world and I just had to have some"

Again their mouths dropped open and flies were inserted

"Will you stop that!" the remaining redhead squeeled

"Oh that is not a noise I like" and again her removed another occupant of the room

"Now do I have to do that to you two?"

Neville quickly shook his head and Tonks slowly shook hers.

Just then the door started to groan and squeaked as a pale blonde boy tried to brute force his way in. "Who's that?"

"Draco Malfoy" Neville spat as Tonks glared daggers at the pale boy

"Oh good I was Hoping to meet him!"

Both occupants eyes widened as he opened the door and let Malfoy in

"I was told Harry Potter was in this compartment, I'm guessing that's you he said looking at Harry"

"That would be me" he replied

"Draco Malfoy" he said extending his hand

"You could do well if you hang around with the right sorts"

"Oh and are you willing to help me?"

"absolutely" he said flashing a smile

"great you keep all the people like you away from and you stay at least 20 feet away from me at all times, you filthy pureblood" he said emphasising the 'filthy'

He began to sputter as harry threw him and his goons from the compartment

"My farther..."

"Will be dead by the end of the year, I would be careful if you don't want to join him"

Malfoy paled as the door was slammed in his face

hr

Harry was standing with the first years waiting to be sorted, he was highly amused by some of the ideas the first years had come up with for being sorted, everything from a 24 test to duelling with Dumbledore.

"The sorting will now begin" McGonagall spoke

"Mr potter is all the weaponry really appropriate ?" professor McGonagall scolded

"yes" he said seriously, it had taking him 20 minutes to fit his weapon around his uniform and he had to make a new bow and find somewhere to put that, though he would probably just sling it over his shoulder.

"It is not part of the uniform Mr Potter and must be removed, no student can carry a weapon"

"Well then you best take everybody's wands from them then otherwise I'm staying armed"

"I will be speaking with the headmaster about this"

He gave her a non-committable shrug of his shoulders

As the group entered and the sorting began with a song

i'll come back and add a song later, i'm very tired and not at my best at the minute

As the group whittled down until just Harry was left, he made his way to the hat and put it on,

_Well well well, what do we have here? A potter eh, well I can see you have plenty of cunning however i fear for the young Malfoy heir if I put you there. I also see plenty of bravery yes but you seem to find the two heads of Gryffindor somewhat irritating. Your very loyal but not really to friends, more to your tasks, plenty smart though yes? Well better be...  
_

RAVENCLAW!!

Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers as he went and sat at the end of the table opposite Tonks.

hr

After the feast was finished the headmaster stood and called for silence.

"This year at Hogwarts we will be holding the first tri-wizard tournament in over 200 years!"

He paused to let the cheers subside before continuing

"Due to the dangers involved the ministry has seen fit to put a age restriction and only those who are over the age of seventeen may enter"

He paused again to let the boo's stop before going on again

"Our guests will be arriving the day before Halloween and the goblet will be available to enter your name into the contest, the goblet will Choose the best candidate to compete for the school. Be warned once your chosen you must compete there is no backing out. Goodnight"

hr

Harry arrived in his personal chamber after Dumbledore had shown him where it was, he was impressed. Dumbledore had given them the guest suite, 3 bedrooms with a living area and bathroom with a pool sized bath and huge shower cubicles, the entire suite was decorated with emerald green marble with blue accents. The seats were green leather witch both Harry and Matt changed to black and white respectfully. Their rooms had a giant four poster with plain white sheets which Harry proptly changed to black.

First lesson was history of magic which harry instantly decided he was not going to attend ever again, second lesson was charms, they began on the summoning charm, Harry sat watching as all of the students struggled with wand movements and incantations he sat with his head in his hands regretting the decision to attend Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter" Flitwick squeaked "is there a reason your not practicing?"

"I've been able to summon things since I was 5 years old, if this is how most of the curriculum is here I won't be here long"

"Really Mr Potter I would like to see you summon that pillow from over there"

Harry raised his hand and the pillow instantly jump from where it was to Harry's hand

"Well done Mr Potter 10 points to Ravenclaw and you don't need to attend for the next week as this is all we will be doing"

"Thank you sir"

hr

After Charms Harry Had defence with the Slytherins, An auror which Matt had told him was the best of his age, walking into the classroom he saw moody disillusioned standing in the corner, he decided to let him play his little game and left him be.

Harry took a seat at the back of the class with a shadow nearby and raised a shield which would draw power from the shadow if a spell impacted on it, Moody shot four stunner and the class screamed as they hurtled towards harry.

He watched as the spells impacted and done little damage to his shields, Harry stood into a battle position and launched a couple of stunners followed by a sting hex before push is palm towards moody's wooden leg and muttering "abrumpo"

Moody caught off guard by the low blow toppled over before being bound by Harry

Harry walked up to moody put his face inches away from moody's and screamed at the top of his voice "Constant Vigilance!" before untying and helping moody to his feet and taking his seat.

"Very good potter, not many people can react like that to a threat they didn't see coming"

"I knew you were there"

"you can see through disillusion charms?"

"of course I can, plus you were making a lot of noise what with breathing and all you wheeze pretty badly and I heard you"

"right on with today's lesson"

hr

Potions in the afternoon was a miserable affair and Harry was pretty sure Snape was going to spend some quality time in the hospital wing

"Ahh. Mr Potter, our new celebrity"

"i'm not a celebrity sir"

"ohh really?"

"more of a saviour or 'hero' if you will"

"cocky and arrogant just like your farther"

"not really just confident"

"We will see, just how confident you are, the potion we are brewing today drains the user of his magic for 30 minutes, if done wrong you will use it permanently" he said cruelly

"I won't be drinking that even it were made by a potion master, which I am not"

"If you wish to remain in this classroom you will do as your told potter"

"if _you_ wish to remain teaching I suggest you leave me alone death eater, i will not be drinking a potion which would leave me almost defenceless"

"WHAT. Did you just call me!"

"Death eater?"

"100 points from Ravenclaw now get out"

"No"

"Out of my classroom"

"This class room is part of the school, it does not belong to you"

Snape ground his teeth, took another 50 points and stormed to the front of the classroom and waved at the board

"Instructions are on the board you have 30 minutes"

"That potion takes an hour to brew" Harry pointed out

"JUST DO IT!"

The class began to shuffle as the students gathered ingredients, Harry however took out a notebook and pen and began to write.

"What do you think you're doing potter?"

Harry duplicated his note with a wave of his hand and passed it to Snape

Dear governors'

I would like to formally complain about Professor S Snape, upon entering his class room today I was instantly set upon by said professor he insulted not only me but my late father. He also found it relevant to take house points for pointing out his mistakes. Furthermore he is teaching a fourth year potions students a potion which could permanently drain the user magic if brewed incorrectly, and wanted me to test my own. I also know that the professor is a former death eater, personally I don't think that a death eater renounced or not, he should not be allowed near impressionable youths. I await your response

H Potter

"What is this Potter?"

"A complaint sir"

"And you think they will believe you over 2 professors and a class of students?"

"Are you suggesting I lied and that you are going to get professor Dumbledore to stand for you. _Again? _And then I know you bully all houses other than your own so I have plenty support, trust me just accept the complaint and you will save yourself a lot of trouble"

"are you threatening me?"

"yes"

"excuse me!"

"I said yes I am threatening you"

"I'll have you out for this potter"

"I don't think so"

"You're all dismissed, potter to the headmaster with me"

"No"

"if I have to drag you there by the scruff of the neck you will come with me"

"If you lay one finger on me you will lose said finger"

Harry whistled and Gaius flamed to his shoulder, he passed the note he had written to the bird and he flamed away, "good bye professor" and walked out of the Dungeon.

hr

At dinner Harry sat near Tonks again and began to get annoyed at the looks people kept shooting at him.

He watched as Tonks through him another look. "what?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you and everybody in this damn hall keep looking at me like that?"

"Well it might be because of that sword you've been carrying on your belt all day, or maybe its because you stood up to Snape challenged his teaching complained to the governors called him a death eater and then threatened to cut his finger off."

"Oh"

"Mr Potter might we have a Word in my office" Dumbledore's voice sounded behind him, he turned around and saw professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick.

"Yeah"

He dug in his bag for a notebook and scribbled another note

_Meet me in Dumbledore's office_

Whistled again and summoned Gaius, "take this to Matt"

"No need for your guardian Mr Potter you are not in trouble"

"Matt is at all of my meeting regardless"

"You will not be getting special treatment potter" Snape spat

"Neither will you death eater"

"No need for that Mr Potter" McGonagall scolded

He shrugged

"HA Potters getting expelled!" Malfoy yelled from the other side of the room

Harry spun round and waved his hand in a violent motion.

SLAP the sound carried across the room and Malfoys face had a handprint right across it

"warned you once, that was the only one you got for free"

"Mr Potter my office please"

hr

When they approached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office Matt was waiting

"Whats wrong Harry?"

"I'm guessing this has something to do with my complaint?"

Dumbledore nodded

"Then it's because Snape is a petty death eater arsehole who if he doesn't watch his lip is going to end up with his head on a stick"

Matt let out a deep belly laugh but the other stood with their mouths open. Snape pulled his wand and tried to aim it at Harry but his hand was stuck half way, Snape looked down and almost fell over when he saw his own shadow holding onto his arm.

"Careful Death eater wouldn't want that shadow to suddenly feel the urge to grab you greasy neck would you?"

"Mr Potter you never mentioned this power before" Dumbledore said raising his eyebrows.

"you never asked and it's not important, it's nothing that can be taught"

"Right well if you release Professor Snape we'll go up" Dumbledore urged but still had that twinkle in his eye.

"Fine"

Once they were all seated Harry and Matt in their customary black and white leather wingbacks Dumbledore began, "Mr Potter I would appreciate it if you would drop the complaint against Professor Snape" he said with his best grandfatherly smile

"No"

"Pardon"

"I said no is everybody in this damn place deaf?"

"It is for the greater good..."

"It is for my good to complain"

"Professor Snape is spy to our side"

"Wrong" Matt piped in "he is spy to your side, we have our own spies and none of them are marked and there's the fact that he hasn't been to a single death eater function since Voldemorts downfall, he's not a very good spy if you ask me"

"Yes well I think it would be best" Dumbledore started

"No"

"You do realise that you're doing more harm than good"

"It is you who is doing the harm headmaster, I've had one lesson and I've seen the way he teaches and the bias on the other houses, he is under educating the other houses and ruining career ambitions, and what for a spy who went past his sell by date 14 years ago? Just so you know I will also be filing charges for the sixteen attempts on my mind 6 from yourself and 8 from the death eater"

Through Harry's speech Flitwick and McGonagall sat with their mouths open and glaring daggers at Snape and Dumbledore

Harry and Matt walked out of the office and Flitwick and McGonagall followed soon after.


End file.
